Mistletoe and Menorahs
by Yoru Writes
Summary: It's the Holidays, and Eliot has something-or rather, someone-on his mind. SLASH! An alternate ending to season 5, so *SPOILER ALERT*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or any of its characters. I do not earn any profit from this story.**

**A/N: A treat for the Holidays:3 Happy New Year, everyone! I welcome reviews;3 **

* * *

><p>Mistletoe and Menorahs<p>

It had been a long year. Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux had a long talk before making a final split after the thieft of the black book. They had fun together, they were ready to admit, but they couldn't make a lifelong commitment. Happy with their decision, they left their younger teammates behind to take over.

Now, after two years of being apart, the old team finally comes together for the Holidays. A real Evergreen tree from up north was now taking up the space of Eliot's foyer, decorated with lights, tinsel, and glass ornaments. Brightly wrapped presents sat underneath the lowest boughs. A mendorah sat glowing on the fireplace only six or so paces from the tree. The long, wooden dining table just in the next room was bursting with homemade foods, which inluded pinapple-glazed ham, mashed potatoes, latkes, rugelch, salads, and pies. It was a mix of holiday traditions.

Eliot looked at his products with pride. This would be a Holiday to remember for a very long time. He finsihed making strawberry seltzers. He was avoiding alcohol.

The doorbell rang. "It's open!" Eliot yelled, setting a lime in the last seltzer. He hurried out to greet his guests who came in carrying presents. "Hardison! Parker! Come in, come in!" They greeted him with quick hugs, seeting down their presents just as little Sophie came in. Eliot picked her up and spun her around. Her bright laughs livened ip the room. Eliot let her run over to her daddy, who immediately scooped her up and hugged her along with Parker, pressing into her bulging belly. It wasn't long until Laura came in with her own presents; the former Sophie Devereaux was back.

Everyone was catching up, sharing stories of the past two years. Laura gushed over little Sophie, brushing through her carmel ringlets lovingly, adjusting her ribbons. Hardison gazed at the scene warmly, hugging a smiling Parker tightly. Eliot hung back anxiously, pacing in tiny steps. He was expecting the man he so terribly missed, the former mastermind. Finally, before dinner was set to begin, there was a loud knock on the door. Eliot ran to the door, opening it quickly.

Standing before him was Nathan Ford. He was as tall as Eliot remembered, with his youthful black curly hair and dark blue eyes. But he looked better, like he was sober and clean. His skin was firm and only slightly wrinkled, noticebly tanner. He glowed as if he were barely 40, though Eliot knew he must be well into his 50's now. Then the attraction hit, like a bolt of lightning, causing Eliot to blush as the blood rushed downwards.

"Nate, ya made it!" Eliot cried breathlessly. He stepped aside, letting Nate come in, carrying a bag full of presents. Eliot and Nate entered the dining room, wherein Nate sat at the last empty seat, which happened to be next to the head of the table where Eliot would be sitting. Eliot stayed standing, holding up his glass. The others joined him. "To friends and Leverage!" He announced. They all cheered and clinked their glasses together.

After eating until extremely full, everyone moved back to the foyer for the opening of presents. Everyone waited and watched as little Sophie opened hers, each one bringing cries of delight and bright giggles. After she was laid to rest in a guest bedroom, everybody got ready to open their own gifts.

Eliot got a new knife set and sharpener from Hardison and Parker, as well as a hat and matching gloves from Laura. From Nate he got a digital photo frame, which he immediately turned on. Each picture was one of the team, all of them together. A few were of Nate and Eliot, caught laughing or drinking together. Eliot loved it, loved all his gifts. He thanked everyone, then excused himself with weariness after a long day. He put away his knives before going upstairs to his room. He tucked away his hat and gloves, then set up his photo frame on his bedside table. He left it on, gazing at each picture.

There was a sudden, quiet knock on the door. Eliot glanced up, surprised, and opened his door. Nate stood there, admittedly looking very sexy in his new black sweater, a gift from Hardison and Parker. Eliot swallowed over the lump in his throat, ignoring his attraction. He wordlessly let Nate come in.

"I knew you weren't sleeping," Nate commented with a smirk. _Nate Ford always knows about everything,_ Eliot thought with a smile.

"So, how can I help ya?" Eliot asked. Nate looked around the room, as if avoiding looking at the shorter man. He cleared his throat gently.

"Umm, I just, uh, well...I don't know, really," Nate murmured apologetically, nervously running his callous hands through his curls. His eyes, darker than ever, met Eliot's at last. They stared at each other for a long moment, seemingly for eternities. They moved closer, almost unconsciously.

"Listen, Nate," Eliot began in a near-whisper, his thick and hoarse, "I, uh, kinda felt like we had this thing, umm, ya know? A connection."

Nate nodded. "I felt so too, Eliot, but I was too burdened by the past to realize it. Look, I have feelings for you, alright? I just...never figured I'd fall for a man."

Eliot's baby blues widened before his lids grew heavy and his rosy lips parted. He stepped right up to Nate, whose mouth was just above his eyeline. With a slight movement from both of them, their lips met. Eliot's soft, slightly chapped lips and Nate's harder, hungry lips. They kissed passionatley, Nate grasping Eliot's head, fingers wrapped in his dark brown hair. Eliot hugged him back, standing on his tiptoes to reach. Nate moved Eliot to the bed, where they woke the next morning.

"Merry Christmas, Eliot," Nate whispered into the younger man's ear. Eliot blushed and grinned up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Nate," Eliot whispered back, leaning forward for a kiss.


End file.
